


After the game

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Alfonso Herrera/Christos Vasilopoulos [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Greek Actor RPF, Mexican Actor RPF, Sense8 (TV) RPF, The Exorcist (TV) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Alfonso Herrera/Christos Vasilopoulos storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.This is a new log and has not previously been posted to the game.





	After the game

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Alfonso Herrera/Christos Vasilopoulos storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).
> 
> This is a new log and has not previously been posted to the game.

Drenched in sweat and smeared with dirt, Alfonso blows out a breath and picks up his phone, texting Christos with a _Done now. Going to grab a quick shower back at my hotel and then I'll come to your room?_ He supposes it would be easier if he stayed at Citadel but he's not entirely comfortable with the idea yet and staying elsewhere gives him another of those buffer zones.

_Good. See you then._ Christos smiles in satisfaction and pockets his phone. He's still wavering on his plans for the evening — dinner in the privacy of his room, or dinner and a show downstairs in the dining room? On the one hand, he's curious to see whether he and Alfonso might like watching the same kinds of things. On the other hand, he wants the man all to himself.

Unable to stop grinning, Alfonso says his good-byes and takes a taxi back to his hotel. True to his word, he grabs the quickest shower he can and pulls on a pair of dark blue jeans and a lightweight navy sweater before tossing a few things in an overnight bag and calling another cab, this one to take him to Citadel. To Christos. His stomach flipping at the thought of seeing the other man again.

Christos's heart thrills at the knock, and when he swings open the door to find Alfonso looking perfectly delectable, well... that settles it. He grabs Alfonso's hands and pulls him into his arms, kissing him fiercely.

Alfonso drops his bag and kisses Christos back, his heart pounding at the passion behind the kiss.

"Take your clothes off," Christos orders in a harsh whisper against Alfonso's lips. "I want to see all of you."

The door closed behind him, Alfonso doesn't even hesitate. He pulls his sweater back over his head, his jeans and shorts down his legs, kicking both them and his shoes free. Standing naked in front of Christos.

He's all lean lines and powerful muscle, and Christos itches to touch him everywhere. "Go lie down," he says with a nod towards the bed. "Face up."

A slight shiver runs through Alfonso's frame and it has nothing to do with being cold. There's something about that dark hot gaze on him, on every inch of him, that has Alfonso padding towards the bed and spreading out on it without question or thought.

Christos smiles faintly in appreciation, and slowly strips out of his own clothing. He kneels up on the bed and starts slow in spite of himself, bussing his lips over Alfonso's once, twice, then dipping his tongue inside.

Alfonso moans into the kiss, letting their tongues tangle. "Can I touch you?" he whispers, remembering the slap of last night.

An infinitesimal hesitation. Then, "No. I want to focus on you," Christos whispers back, and scrapes his teeth along Alfonso's jaw.

"Okay." Alfonso's disappointed but Christos's mouth feels too good to dwell on that for long and he curls his hands into fists, tamping down the urge even further as it fades.

In contrast Christos's hands are busy, mapping the planes and edges of Alfonso's body. Sliding down to his chest, his waist, while Christos licks him. He cups his cock and begins to stroke in gradual demand.

"Ay," Alfonso moans, arching into Christos's touch. Losing himself in the feel of the other man's hands and mouth. "Si, si."

Shifting further down, Christos licks the length of his cock, stealing a bead of precome. Then he sits back. "Turn over."

Alfonso hesitates for a moment but only a moment before he complies, rolling over onto his front, his legs spread, his erection pressed against the bed.

"Beautiful." The praise is whispered, Christos's gaze hot and admiring. Leaning over, he licks Alfonso's shoulder, letting his teeth drag over damp skin, then nibbles at the back of his neck.

"Oh, god," Alfonso breathes, exactly like a prayer, a small shudder running through him. He can't remember the last time such a simple touch drew such a reaction from him.

"I was thinking about spanking you," Christos murmurs in a conversational tone. "All afternoon I thought about it, actually. And I might." He licks slowly down Alfonso's spine. "But I want you well satisfied first."

That sounds promising but it also sounds like Christos plans to torment him. Which sounds promising as well. Madre de dios. Alfonso moans, keeping his hips pressed to bed, the small patch of damp spreading beneath him.

Those little noises of arousal are such sweet music. Christos lays his hands on Alfonso's ass and gently spreads his cheeks, dipping down to lick at his balls. He moans as well, giving his approval, before taking the heavy sac into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck," Alfonso blurts out, hips fucking the bed a little. "Por favor... please..." the words spilling forward unchecked, not even sure what he's asking for. 

Christos growls and sucks gently before letting him go, so that he can lick back over sensitive skin to Alfonso's hole. Taking a long taste.

"Si, si," Alfonso moans again, pushing back this time, his thighs spread just that fraction more.

"I want you begging for it," Christos whispers. "Begging me because you need to come." He laps at Alfonso's hole before pushing his tongue inside.

Alfonso curses in Spanish, his cock swelling hard against the bed, eyes clenched tight as every single nerve in his body focuses in on the feeling of Christos's tongue in his ass.

Christos fucks into him, his hands kneading the cheeks of Alfonso's ass. Then he pulls him back roughly to his knees, and pushes a finger inside to rub at his prostate.

Alfonso wails, the touch against his prostate sparking electric. He moans, rocking back onto finger and tongue and starts begging, "Please, please, I need to come..."

Permission isn't immediate. Christos holds out, pushing Alfonso, judging how close he thinks he is by the desperation in the man's voice. "Come!" he orders, the word smeared against his ass.

Body seizing tight, Alfonso shouts, his cock spurting hot and heavy, making a mess of the bed beneath him.

_Gorgeous_. Christos grins and licks deep one last time, then lets him go. Kneeling up between Alfonso's thighs, he unzips his own jeans and presses against him, dragging his erection against the man's ass. Taking his hips again and working himself into a frenzy.

Alfonso moans, holding himself steady for Christos's thrusts, the way the other man's using him like this maintaining his arousal. "Si, come on me," he begs.

It's perfect. Christos shuts his eyes and loses himself in sensation, his precome and spit slicking the way on Alfonso's skin. He shouts and comes, bathing the other man's ass in heat.

"Oh, fuck," Alfonso breathes, cock jerking between his thighs, the sensation of being marked like that making him tremble with pleasure.

"Good..." Christos says breathlessly, scratching his nails along the smooth stretch of Alfonso's thigh. Then he flops back onto the bed, pulling the other man down on top of him.

"Mm." Alfonso burrows in against Christos, taking full advantage of the closeness offered. "It's nice to see you again too."

Christos bursts out laughing. "Right. That's what I meant to say." He wraps him in an embrace.

"And you need to feed me," Alfonso reminds him. "I'm starving. I finished my game and showered and came straight here."

"I didn't forget. I was just busy enjoying myself," Christos says with another chuckle, and reaches to grab the bedside phone. "Yeah, I have a starving man here who requires... Steak? Ice cream? Pasta?" he asks, looking back over his shoulder at his companion.

"All of the above," Alfonso says with a laugh then clarifies, "Steak, potato, veggies, pie or cake, something for dessert."

Christos grins and orders. "I like a man with a good appetite," he says, hanging up. "Did you win?"

"Yes." Alfonso grins back. "I almost always do."

"Nice." Slipping out of bed, Christos crosses to the bureau, and returns with a slim package wrapped in blue velvet. "I got you something."

"A present for me?" Alfonso beams but he's a little freaked out that Christos is already giving him gifts. He breathes a sigh of relief though when he opens the package to find a five-disc Wartenburg wheel, like the ones that (sort of) brought them together, and he gives a soft laugh. "Absolutely perfect. Thank you so much."

"Sure. To remember me by," Christos says with a chuckle. "Want another shower?"

"Definitely," Alfonso nods, although another time maybe he wouldn't mind staying dirty. "Together?"

"Yes. You're mine until the sun comes up." Christos turns the taps on hot and steps into the huge glass-walled shower where steam begins to billow up in clouds.

Alfonso steps in behind Christos and takes a good long look at the man in front of him. "Can I touch you now?"

"I'd love that." Christos smiles, his gaze moving over Alfonso in turn.

Alfonso reaches behind Christos and pumps some gel soap into his hands, getting them nice and foamy before he runs them over Christos's chest and shoulders and stomach, the firm muscle beneath his palms stirring his arousal once again. God.

"That feels good." Christos strokes over Alfonso's hip, just to touch, not to control. "Mas."

Alfonso grins at that. He strokes lower, over Christos's stomach, taking Christos's cock in hand, but he doesn't linger, simply washes it and keeps going, down the fronts of his thighs, crouching to wash his legs and feet.

It's an unusual intimacy, and enticing in its unfamiliarity. Christos watches with a bemused smile, charmed by the care Alfonso takes with him. It's those first stirrings of trust which allow him to turn his back and lay his hands lightly on the wet tiled wall.

This time Alfonso works his way up, hands moving gently but assuredly over Christos until he's standing once again, mouth pressed to the other man's shoulder. 

Turning his head, Christos catches Alfonso's lips in a kiss and a soft moan.

Alfonso licks into Christos's mouth, lust surging, and nips at his lower lip, his cock straining to harden again already. Damn. "How long before our food's here?"

"Any minute now." Christos turns and wraps Alfonso in his arms. "But we've got each other for the whole night." A kiss, and a mischievous grin. "You need to fuel up."

Alfonso sighs then smiles. "Thanks for the reminder," he says, with another kiss before taking a step back to reach for another handful of soap and make quick work of washing himself.

Christos watches, and makes a mental note to decipher Alfonso's tattoos later. He lets him rinse off but then kisses him again, unable to resist his taste.

"Mm. Fuel first," Alfonso says with a grin, pulling away and out of the shower. It's clear he's only teasing though and if it weren't for the reminder - and the grumbling of his stomach - he couldn't care less about food.

"Uh-huh." His eyes on Alfonso's ass, Christos turns off the taps. "You are truly beautiful to look at," he says, reaching for a towel. "A treat for my eyes."

"Thank you," Alfonso says, unable to help the blush that heats his cheeks and chest. "I can say the same about you."

Christos is surprised by that -- he's never considered himself particularly attractive, but Alfonso seems to mean it. _Huh_. "I'll get the door," he says at a knock from the outer chamber. Brushes his thumb deliberately over one of Alfonso's nipples on his way past.

Alfonso's breath hitches and a shiver of arousal runs through him. He towels off quickly and grabs a robe from the back of the door, too lazy to get dressed and not quite comfortable enough with the thought of eating naked.

The food is hot and smells delicious, and Christos pushes the cart over to a small round table and lays out their main course. Steak, potatoes, grilled marinated vegetables, with a molten chocolate lava cake waiting for dessert. "What do you do with your spare time when you're working? Or isn't there any?" he asks, taking his seat.

"I watch football, wrestling, I work out," Alfonso says, slicing right into his steak, suddenly _starving_. He laughs. "I'm afraid I'm not very exciting. You?"

Christos grins and shakes his head. "I'm not more exciting than that. And my boss is really into wrestling, so I watch a bit of that. And porn, I like porn," he says, cutting his vegetables into tidy pieces so that they all get gravy on them evenly.

Alfonso laughs. "I like porn too," he says, spreading more butter and sour cream on his potato, "although I wouldn't say it's something I look forward to spending my free time on." He grins.

"That's a good point, but I am looking forward to checking out your orgy show," Christos says with a big grin. "I work out, I read horror novels. I think I mentioned last night that I love to travel. Tell me about your carefree flamboyant days as a rock star."

Alfonso laughs again and shakes his head. "The band came out of this soap opera, Rebelde, I was doing. I was twenty-one and there were six of us as singers and then our band. We put out nine albums - some Spanish, some bilingual - in five years, did a bunch of world tours, won a bunch of Latino music awards... it was fun while it lasted but I just wanted to act, and I wasn't the only one, so we all agreed to part ways."

Christos blows out his breath on a soft whistle. "That sounds very intense. Nine albums in five years, while touring? Huh." He sips at his beer. "Are you happier now, like you'd hoped you would be?"

"I was happy then too," Alfonso points out, "but yes... professionally, I'm much happier with where I am now."

"That's good. Probably not quite as many crazy fans though, I'd guess." Finishing his steak, Christos relaxes back with his beer.

Alfonso laughs. "When I go back to Mexico, there's still a lot of crazy fans. I'm much better known there than here, but here, I'm most recognized as Father Tomas and it's more rare to actually have someone approach me." He cocks his head at Christos. "What about you? How did you end up in security?"

"Ah, the long way around. I was in the Marines, then afterwards I went into the private sector. The pay is much better, and I get to choose whether I want an assignment or not. I did a lot of computer stuff, but I like working with people better," Christos explains. "But really it's just because I can't act or sing," he adds, his eyes sparkling.

Alfonso smiles. "Can I be nosy?"

Christos smiles. "Sure."

Alfonso hopes he's not about to put his foot in things. "How does doing security make you enough money to afford this place?"

Nodding at the question, Christos replies, "It doesn't. But my membership is a job perk. My boss is a member here and I'd been once as a guest, so I was happy for the offer." He leaves out a few details, but he figures that's the gist of it without compromising his employers' privacy. "Does that bother you?"

"Not at all," Alfonso says with a smile. "I was just curious."

"Good." Christos flashes him a grin. "Is this more exciting, now that you know you're slumming it?"

Alfonso's eyes widen and he balls up his napkin, tossing it at Christos. "I am not," he laughs. "I don't care what you do or how much money you make."

"Good to know. But you were supposed to tell me that you've never been so excited," Christos teases, nudging his bare calf with his foot.

"Let me put it this way," Alfonso teases back, taking another bite of food while he still has the chance. "I rarely come back the next day. So you must be something special."

"Yeah, I must be." Christos certainly feels that way, with how Alfonso looks at him. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Alfonso's a little taken aback by the question. Hell, they're at Citadel and the very hot man he's just had dinner with wants to watch a _movie_? But somehow it's that very thing, being asked to do something so... normal, that makes Christos even more attractive. "I would love to," he says quietly, suddenly very aware that he probably took too long to respond.

"All right." Christos scoops up a forkful of chocolate cake and offers it to him. "Scary? Action? Intellectual documentary?" They have it all, at Citadel. And he wants to give them both some time to digest.

Alfonso takes the cake from the fork, aware that there's pretty much no way to do that without it being sexual. "Um, science fiction or horror or thriller," he says. He grins. "What do you like?"

"I like those," Christos says. He holds up another bite, watching Alfonso's mouth.

Alfonso takes another bite with a moan of pleasure. "Mm. So good," he says. "Do you like real horror? Like zombies or really creepy stuff?"

"Creepy. Like, make-my-skin-crawl kind of stuff. Zombies are good for that, too, though. Back to basics," Christos explains, thinking about it. "I don't like things with a lot of technical dialogue, because half the time I'll still be translating in my head and then I miss out on the suspense." He leans in and licks a smear of chocolate from Alfonso's lip.

Ay. Alfonso smiles at the lick. "How are you with reading English?" he asks. "Better or worse than hearing it?"

"Worse. And writing it, worst of all. Reading it at least I can do, it just takes me a while. But I guess you're long past that, with all of your scripts."

"That, and my father sent me to a very prestigious British high school in Mexico City," Alfonso says. "I sometimes struggle for unfamiliar words, and I lapse into Spanish all the time, but I'm very fluent in English."

"I never associated Spanish with sex before," Christos murmurs with a wink, "but I do now."

Alfonso laughs. "You haven't heard half of it yet," he says, blushing a little. "I was being careful, trying to keep to English."

"That's sweet. You don't have to be careful with me," Christos assures him, leaning back and helping himself to a decadent bite of cake. "As long as you say 'rebelde' if you need to, then we're good."

"Oh, I will," Alfonso declares, watching Christos as he eats. "I'm not shy about that."

Grinning, Christos touches his napkin to his mouth. "What are you shy about?"

"Stupid things," Alfonso says, feeling the heat in his cheeks already. "Compliments, admitting what I want sometimes, being put on the spot, which you wouldn't think since I'm an actor, but it's different in real life..."

Christos is charmed. His grin turns mischievous. "You're very hot and sexy. Now tell me what you want."

The blush deepens and Alfonso pushes at Christos's leg with his bare foot. "That'll teach me to bare my soul with you," he says with a smile. "And I want to watch a movie, like you said."

Grinning, Christos gets up to check the satellite offerings. Once settled on a movie, he disappears into the bedroom to discard the towel draped around his waist. Pulls on some track pants and a plain white t-shirt instead -- he doesn't want Alfonso to feel pressured at all. And it's a good reminder to himself not to demand too much. "Couch?" he asks, strolling back into the sitting room.

Alfonso nods. "Do you want me to change?" he asks, gesturing at the thick fluffy robe he's still wearing.

Christos's gaze scales him slowly from head to toe, then back up. "Not really."

"Okay." Alfonso waits until Christos is settled on the couch and then curls up beside him, pressing close. Both surprisingly comfortable and very, very aware of the man beside him. "What did you choose?"

" _It_. Did you see it in the theater? I wanted to, but didn't work it out. I remember being terrified of the book when I was 12." Christos grins and points the remote at the flat-screen to start the film, then settles back with an arm around Alfonso's shoulders. Casually caressing him through thick terry cloth.

"I didn't! And same here. By the time I found the time it was gone," Alfonso says, laying his hand on Christos's thigh. "I love Stephen King."

"Me, too. I think I've read most of his work, even the short stories." Christos strokes lightly along Alfonso's throat. "Will it ruin it for you if I ask in advance, can I jump you during the movie?" He shrugs a little, trying to look innocent. "Because if it'll ruin for you, then I won't ask."

Alfonso turns his head to look at Christos. "I'd be very disappointed if you _didn't_ jump me during the movie."

"Good." Gripping his nape, Christos kisses him long and deep while the opening music plays. And he slips his hand between Alfonso's thighs, resting there.

Alfonso tries to keep his attention on the movie but it's rather difficult with Christos's hand right there and he finds his own inching slightly higher, wondering if or when Christos might notice.

Fuck yeah, Christos notices. They watch the opening sequence - poor Georgie, he never had a chance - and he relaxes into the touch, smelling the light scent of Alfonso's aftershave. "Have you seen Pennywise in real life?" he murmurs, shifting Alfonso's robe out of the way so he can touch just bare skin. "He's kind of hot."

Alfonso nods, his throat dry when he murmurs back, "Bill Skarsgard. Isn't he Alex Skarsgard's younger brother?" His hand slipping still higher. "They're both pretty hot."

"Mmm. Kind of weirdly attractive." Christos licks up the side of Alfonso's neck. "If you like that skinny Scandinavian bug-eyed kind of thing. Do you do women?"

A soft moan spills from Alfonso's lips. "I've been known to," he says with a smile. "You?"

"No. Never." Christos gently sucks on the tender skin just beneath his ear. He grips Alfonso's cock. "I've always known just what I want."

Alfonso's hand slides higher, stopping just short of Christos's cock in return. "Do you ever bottom?"

"No." With a shake of his head, Christos nudges the robe aside and gnaws gently at Alfonso's collarbone. "But I'll let you take control most of the way, if you want that."

"It's not necessary," Alfonso gets out, tilting his head to give Christos better access. "Not if it's not something you want."

"But you can touch me, if you want. I just like to know where it's coming from." Still holding his cock, Christos closes his teeth over Alfonso's throat, licking vulnerable flesh.

"You mean my intention or...?" Alfonso asks, surprised he's still managing to speak at this point. The way Christos is lighting him up it feels like his brain is on auto-pilot, the questions coming out without any true conscious thought.

"I mean what I can see." Sitting back, Christos swiftly dispenses with Alfonso's robe, baring his body. He guides him to straddle his lap. "Here I am. For you."

Alfonso nods and kisses Christos. Deeply. Hands moving over his shoulders, his chest, before tugging his t-shirt up and over his head, dropping it behind the couch. He licks into his mouth, pressing closer, stroking over his nipples, testing his reaction.

Christos moans into the kiss, pushing eagerly into the caresses. He slips his hands over Alfonso's thighs but doesn't press, doesn't take it any further than that. Determined to be patient and surrender control. 

Mouth moving over Christos's jaw, down his throat, along the curve of his shoulder, Alfonso lightly pinches the other man's nipples, rocking against him, their erections ground together through Christos's track pants.

"That feels good," Christos whispers, tilting his head to the side. He shifts just slightly, changing the angle a tiny gratifying bit.

Alfonso nibbles at Christos's throat and then moves lower again, shifting back on his legs until he can get his mouth on Christos's nipples, licking and sucking at them. "You feel good," he murmurs. So good.

Lifting one hand, Christos threads his fingers lightly through Alfonso's thick hair. His breathing is uneven now, becoming choppy as his whole body seems to light up in response.

Alfonso dares a scrape of teeth, every sense attuned to Christos's reaction.

Christos shudders. "Yes," he whispers in encouragement. " _Naí_."

And with that, Alfonso actually dares to bite. One nipple and then the other. Hand sliding between them to stroke Christos's cock through his track pants.

With a groan of pleasure Christos pushes into Alfonso's hand. He wants him to have no doubt how much he's enjoying this. How much he's enjoying _him_.

"Do you want my mouth or my ass or both?" Alfonso whispers, shifting up for a moment to bite at Christos's lips.

Christos grins wickedly. "With you? I'll take everything I can get."

Alfonso laughs at that and slides back down, all the way down, his knees settling on the floor between Christos's feet. And then he's nuzzling in, licking along the waistband of Christos's track pants before tugging the front of them down to expose Christos's cock. A soft Spanish curse spills from his mouth and he licks from base to tip, his own cock jerking heavily between his thighs.

"Oh, Jesus," Christos breathes, watching him closely. He rests his hand on Alfonso's shoulder, wanting just to touch.

Wrapping his hand around Christos's length, Alfonso lavishes attention on the crown, licking and sucking and nibbling at the head, his tongue flicking into the slit, gathering every drop of precome that wells up.

"God, you are so good at that." Christos strokes Alfonso's hair and tips his head back, eyes shutting as he focuses entirely on sensation. "So good."

The praise washes over him and Alfonso smiles, releasing his hold on Christos's cock and swallowing him down, eager for more.

Christos was not expecting _this_. He gasps loudly, his grip immediately tightening in Alfonso's hair.

Alfonso fucks his throat on Christos's cock, lifting and dropping again and again.

God, it feels so good. Christos is torn, wanting this to never end — but wanting even more. "Come here," he growls with a tug at Alfonso's hair. "I want you right here."

Alfonso rises up, dropping the robe behind him before he's straddling Christos's lap again, reaching for a packet of lube and condom.

"You should be naked always," Christos murmurs, running his hands appreciatively over Alfonso's chest. He leans in to lick at the side of his neck, surrendering to whatever pace Alfonso wants to set.

"That would make it very hard to go to work," Alfonso says with a laugh, sheathing Christos's cock with latex before pressing two fingers then three quickly into himself, too eager to be patient.

Christos groans, watching him, and his erection pulses a bead of precome in the rubber. "Don't want to take it slow?" he teases with a smile, and leans in to attack the other side of Alfonso's neck.

"Can't," Alfonso moans, stretching himself open before he's gripping Christos's cock and guiding the head to his hole. Sinking down in one brutal drop, equal parts pain and pleasure. "Oh, fuck..."

With a shout Christos grabs his hips. Alfonso is full of the unexpected, and each new surprise gives Christos delicious whiplash. He growls his approval and closes his mouth over Alfonso's nipple.

"Ay dios," Alfonso whimpers, already moving on Christos's cock, his own dripping steadily.

Relaxing into the rhythm, Christos thrusts in time with Alfonso's movements. He works his nipple with lips and tongue, sucking and pulling.

"Si, oh fuck," Alfonso moans, surprised by how quickly he finds himself on edge, his orgasm hovering right there. "I'm so close," he blurts out.

_Yes._ "Come for me," Christos orders, and bites down.

Alfonso cries out, shocked by the bite, his body taking over, cock spurting hot and thick between them as his muscles clamp down, clenching tight around Christos's cock.

It's impossible to hold back. Christos follows him over the edge with a shout, digging his nails into Alfonso's shoulders. Slowly slipping into an embrace as the lights behind his eyes stop flashing.

"We didn't make it very far in the movie," Alfonso murmurs, laughing softly, the words smeared against Christos's skin.

"Mmm. I like not-watching movies with you," Christos murmurs, opening his eyes to blearily try and focus on the flat screen. The story's moving along, the famous killer clown looks properly terrifying, and he figures he'll check it out some other time.

"Do we restart it or just give up and go to bed?" Alfonso asks, amused.

"Come to bed," Christos decides with a satisfied sigh. He licks at Alfonso's throat, unable to resist when it looks so inviting. "Come talk with me."

"Happily," Alfonso agrees with a small shiver, easing from Christos's lap, the remote used to turn the TV off. "What do you want to talk about?" he asks, smiling.

"Hmm." Christos cleans them both up with his discarded towel, then leads Alfonso to bed. Stretching out, he says, "This is a very serious issue. I hope you won't find this question too personal. But... what kind of superpower do you want most?"

Alfonso laughs. "That's a good one," he says, thinking hard and deciding on, "Healing."

Christos is impressed. "That's very generous of you. Most people want shit like laser vision." He lays his hand on Alfonso's hip, just wanting to touch. "When you were small, did you ever want to be a doctor or something like that?"

"I wanted to be a firefighter for a while," Alfonso admits. "What about you? What super power would you choose?"

"I'd want to be able to stop time. You know, where everything was frozen except for me. I could run around pushing people out of the paths of bullets," Christos says with a snicker for himself. He's no one's hero, that's for sure.

"That sounds like a handy power to have," Alfonso muses and leans in, kissing Christos on the mouth just because.

Christos grins, delighted by the spontaneous affection. "What was that for?"

Alfonso shrugs, smiling. "No reason. I just wanted to kiss you."

Christos leans in for more. "I like kissing you," he whispers, lingering for a slow taste, his fingers tangling in Alfonso's thick hair.

"And why's that?" Alfonso asks, smiling, tongue darting out over Christos's lips.

"Because you taste delicious," Christos murmurs, brushing a lock of hair back from Alfonso's forehead. "And because you're very, very good at it."

Alfonso laughs. "Flatterer."

Christos is all mock indignation. "Nothing but truth," he insists, "it's just that the truth really works for me."

That makes Alfonso laugh even more. "It works for me too," he says, kissing Christos again.

But one kiss from Alfonso quickly turns into more, and Christos wants even more than that. Soon he's rolling Alfonso to his front and straddling him, cock snug up against his crack. All thoughts of talking vanished into thin air.

Cursing softly to himself in Spanish, Alfonso tilts his hips back, teasing Christos's cock between his cheeks.

Reaching to the nightstand, Christos grabs a bottle of lube. He slicks his cock just enough so it slides in Alfonso's crack, rubbing against his hole. Wipes his hand on the sheet, then slaps the tender flesh of the back of Alfonso's thigh.

Alfonso moans and then yelps in shock, eyes going wide before he squirms under Christos, urging him on for more.

Christos matches the strike on the other side. He strokes gently over Alfonso's ass cheeks before slowly, deliberately, dragging his nails on smooth skin. 

A groan spills from Alfonso's mouth and he digs his fingers into the sheets. "Mas. Mas, por favor..."

It's the sexiest thing Christos has ever heard, and he rubs his cock faster against Alfonso's ass for a few seconds before relaxing back to spank him again. Again, slapping him until his flesh is pink and hot to the touch.

Sounds of both pain and pleasure fill the air and Alfonso urges Christos on, begging in both languages, his body tightening with arousal, the patch of damp widening beneath him.

Yanking Alfonso back to his knees, Christos reaches around and begins to jack his cock, rubbing his own roughly in his crack. He's breathing hard and so fucking close to the edge.

"Oh, fuck," Alfonso blurts out, shoved right to the edge by Christos's hand. "I'm going to come."

"Do it," Christos growls, colored lights already tumbling behind his eyelids, his whole body tight.

And Alfonso does. He goes over with a cry, cock jerking in Christos's grip, painting his fingers with thick strands of white.

"Good," Christos praises in a harsh whisper, "so good." He draws a finger through the sticky mess he's left on Alfonso's lower back, and groans softly in satisfaction.

"Mm. You like doing that," Alfonso says, collapsing back onto the bed, utterly boneless and sated.

"Which part?" Christos asks, a smile curving his lips. He lies down on his back, figuring that he'll clean them both up, sure, any minute now. "I like it all."

"Coming on me," Alfonso says, returning the smile. "You've done it twice now."

"I do like it," Christos agrees, even though he knows it's something he shouldn't be doing at all: Alfonso is not his and he has no right to claim him. Truth is, he's kind of subconsciously been counting on the man not knowing that. "How do you feel right now?" he asks, laying his hand on Alfonso's ass.

"Amazing... and sleepy," Alfonso admits with a laugh. "You?"

"Pretty much the same." Christos grins down at him. "Give me a minute." Finally he summons the will to clamber off the bed and get a wet cloth to clean them both. Once he's snuggled back under the covers, he takes Alfonso into his arms. "I'm not going to be able to say goodbye to you tomorrow morning."

"I know. It's okay," Alfonso says with a small shrug even as he presses closer.

Christos gently lifts his chin. "So I'm going to give you your goodbye kiss now," he murmurs, and covers Alfonso's lips with his. It's a soft, sipping kiss, thorough but without a trace of aggression. Searching.

Alfonso moans into the kiss, returning it completely, without reservation. He's never felt like this before. Never not wanted someone to go.

Melting, Christos decides to go for broke. "I want to see you again," he says — even though he remembers damn well, Alfonso said he doesn't usually even see the same person more than once.

_Chin._ Alfonso's silent for a moment, torn. "I've never broken my rule before," he confesses softly. Damn. "But you make me want to."

Hope flares inside Christos. "I could make it worth your while..." he says with a faint grin.

"I bet you could," Alfonso returns, no doubt on that count at all. Which is why Christos might be so fucking dangerous. He blows out a breath, taking a leap of faith so unlike him when he nods, "Okay. Let's see each other again."

"Good." Christos kisses him again, sleepy and satisfied but only now ready to rest. They have each other's phone numbers, but he's not going to push for a commitment to a date; this is good enough for now.


End file.
